Meetings occur frequently in workplace environments and on an ad hoc basis. For these meetings, meeting notes function to keep a meeting on track and serve as a reminder of decisions made and action-items generated. However, many meetings happen without having notes taken due to the hassle of meeting note creation and recording or forgetfulness. Sometimes several different copies of meeting notes are generated by separate attendees or a designated note taker may miss an important point in the notes during the meeting.
Additionally, meetings frequently occur that include a combination of in-person and remote participants. These meetings may be scheduled, such as with a calendar event, or they may occur ad hoc. Participants may include invited individuals as well as additional individuals without a formal calendar invitation. In many of these cases, collaborative meeting notes may be the best means for generating detailed and helpful meeting notes, if the participants in the interaction can be identified and an appropriate document generated and shared with the participants.